


Split Decisions

by ShadedTopaz



Series: Jadzia/Kira Purim [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadedTopaz/pseuds/ShadedTopaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming to terms with a new body comes with it's own rewards</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Jadzia didn't know which aspect of her had started it. It must have started hours after she'd arrived on DS9. Still new to being Dax, Dax still new to being her, they had devoted their combined attentions on the Trill homeworld to study, as Jadzia had done all her life. They had done their duty, as Dax had done much of it's, doing the relevant paperwork and registrations to make sure they were both on record. And meanwhile, they grew used to each other. When they had made the decision to offer their services, Jadzia's specialties, on DS9, it had been Dax that caused her heart to flutter at the thought of seeing young Benjamin again, grown up, and his son with him, on his first command after the death of his wife. On arrival, it had taken Dax all of two seconds of looking at Bajoran woman that accompanied Benjamin to the turbolift to make a judgment about her, to size her up, to guess her breast size, to wonder what markings a Bajoran had inside her clothes. She supposed that after so many years of being Kurzon, it would be a hard habit to break - maybe impossible. Maybe she didn't want to. It was Jadzia that had made that judgement, to allow the Dax symbiote to donate it’s experience, to bring her out of her books and into a world where things were infinitely more complicated, to just go with what Dax’s experience showed her, and make her own decision from there.

Every Trill was assigned a councilor to help them deal with these alien, personal, feelings. But, rather than requesting a person to talk to about these odd stirrings of her body, Jadzia chose to explore Dax's mind, other parts of this new personality that would be a part of her for the rest of her life. She found hobbies in meditation, puzzle solving, and self-exploration, tools that the Dax personalities had created, and then developed, over 6 lifetimes. Kurzan's warlike tendencies had been tendered down by Dax's feminine wiles, by it's memories of compassion and love. The result had been the Kurzon Dax that Benjamin knew, the father-figure, womanizer, adopted Klingon who was courageous and harsh and, eventually, wise. Jadzia wondered who she would become when the Dax symbiote ground down her faults.

The initial assignment to study the Bajoran religious object allowed her to devote her time to adapting to her new relationship with Benjamin. That was important to to both she and the symbiote, that they remain close, and get to know each other in as natural a way as possible.  
Until the mission through the wormhole with Kira and Odo. With Kira leaning over her to check her progress, her breasts and breath so close, it took all of her self control to prevent the part of her that was so used to having her way with women from taking control.

The discomfort Jadzia felt when she was around Kira wasn't one that she could allow to get to her. As two of the most powerful women on the ship, they couldn't afford to allow the possibility of friendship slip past. As much as Dax wanted her, the rest of Dax's experience told her that if she expected to have a female friend, it would need to be Kira.   
When, finally, everything came to a standstill for everyone but O'Brien, Jadzia approached her station and touched Kira gently on the shoulder. "We worked well together up there. Come on, let me buy you a drink, Major." 

At the touch, Kira's eyes softened, and gradually, she allowed the hint of a smile. "Nerys."

On the walk to Quark's, Nerys gave her a quick run history of the station, of her time in the resistance, how she'd gotten to be here. Dax found the fire in her eyes irresistible. 

"So that's where you got your ability to bluff? You should play some of Quark's games." Jadzia joked. "O'Brien's right, you're wasted as diplomat."

"Someone has to do it." 

"You're good at it." Jadzia corrected herself apologetically. "I'm sorry, it was a joke in poor taste."

"You're right. Report for duty at 0800." Kira averted her head, and Jadzia couldn't help but gaze at the tasteful cut of her uniform as she strode powerfully away.

"Yes Sir."


End file.
